


The Ten Commandments Don't Apply to Angels [podfic]

by sadcypress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcypress/pseuds/sadcypress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean keeps insisting Castiel do things that humans do; sometimes Castiel is grateful for this, and sometimes...not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ten Commandments Don't Apply to Angels [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ten Commandments Don't Apply To Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803212) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



**Approximate Length** : 20 minutes

 **Download link** : You can download the mp3 [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ten-commandments-dont-apply-to-angels)


End file.
